


Broke Living

by IbewhoIbe



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rin has a little brother, They’re both ridiculous, domestic AU, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Haru and Rin have been going over their spending budget recently and Rin makes up a contest on who can be the most frugal.





	Broke Living

“What’re you looking at?” Rin’s little brother, Kanate asks peering over his shoulder.

“Just mail.”

“Wow, you spent a lot of money.” He points at the credit card bill.

“Wait, I never spent two hundred dollars at Academy Sports.” The redhead makes a face.”Or fifty dollars on mackerel. Damn it, Haru.” 

“Fish cost fifty dollars!?!?” Kanate gasps.”I’ll never think about them the same way again!”

 

The door slams and Haru walks into the apartment sliding his shoes off. He was greeted by a glare from Rin and a smirk from Kanate.

“What the hell are you looking at me like that for?” Haru snaps at the redhead.

“You’re the reason our credit card bill is so high!” Rin explains.

“What’re you talking about?” The raven raises an eyebrow.

“You spent two hundred and fifty dollars on stuff we don’t even need. You’re the only one in this place who eats Mackerel. And whenever you go grocery shopping you go fifty over our budget.” 

“Well, I’m sorry that I want you guys to eat good food.”

“You really need to watch what you buy, Haruka.” 

“Whoa, hold on, you spent almost three hundred dollars on shoes last week. Apparently I’m not the only one with a spending problem.” Haru mentions.

“That’s different.”

“How is it different? You’re spending money on useless stuff too! Kanate has been wearing the same sketchers since he was 4.” 

“They’re actually getting kind of tight.” The boy adds.

“I think you have the most spending problem out of all of us Haru.” Rin states crossing his arms against his chest.

“No I don’t.” He growls.

“Fine, let’s have a contest then. We don’t spend money on anything. We use everything that we have here. Whoever spends money loses.” 

“Fine. Let’s do it.” Haru agreed.

“Good.”

“Wait, that doesn’t include me right? I want to eat pizza with my friends tomorrow.” Kanate asks.

“You can use whatever money you have left.” Rin answers ruffling his tresses.

“Sweet!” 

 

The next morning the contest has officially started. 

Rin was up and early in the kitchen finding out what to cook for breakfast. They used up most of their groceries for this week already. There was no bacon or any pancake mix. They did have a box of captain crunch. It was a few months old but it’ll be okay.

 

“Morning.” Kanate walks out of his room as he yawns stretching his arms.

“Good morning.”

“What’s for breakfast?”

“We’re having captain crunch. It’s been sitting in the pantry for awhile but I’m sure it’s still good.” He pours a bowl for the boy.

“What about the milk?” 

“We only have a little bit left. I guess we can share the last of it.” Rin shrugs his shoulders getting the milk from the fridge.

“What about Haruka? He might want some.”

“Fuck him.” 

 

They pour the last of the milk in their bowls.

“I’m going to eat out with my friends after school. So I might be later than usual.” Kanate says.

“Well That’s Fine. You know you only have ten minutes to get to school.” Rin looks at the clock on the wall.

“I do?!” His eyes widened.

“Yah, you better hurry up. Might as well bring your cereal with you.”

“Ok!” The boy grabs his backpack and his cereal rushing out the door.

 

One of the reasons why they decided to move into a apartment was that Kanate was getting bullied at his old school when he used to live with Gou and his parents. Rin decided to let the kid move in with Haru and him. Another reason was that Rin wanted to live closer to the police station. Back at home it was at least an hour drive. Doing that everyday would be exhausting.

It was unlikely for Haru to sleep in this late. He was usually awake around eight. 

 

“Oi, wake up. You’re gonna miss breakfast.” The redhead nudges the raven.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Haru mumbles pushing Rin’s hand away.

“Breakfast was delicious today. I made a killer captain crunch.” Rin teases.

“Sounds tasty. Wish I had a bite of that.” Haruka teases back.

“Oh by the way, we don’t have any milk. Kanate and I used the rest for cereal.” Rin mentions.

“That’s great.” Haru mumbles into the pillow.

“No it’s not! We don’t have any milk! We’re gonna be eating cereal dry for weeks. Although that captain crunch didn’t taste as good as I thought it would be.” 

“Then go buy some.”

“Haha, very funny.” Rin pinches Haru on the side making him squeak.”I told you baby, I’m not spending money on anything. You’re gonna have to try harder than that.”

 

Haru gets ready for the day and leaves to help Makoto coach at the community pool. During that time Rin cleans the apartment. Mostly it’s Haru tidying up the place but he’s been slacking lately. 

For the first time their fridge was pretty empty. They didn’t have any milk, eggs, butter, just any food you can think of. However the only food they had was mackerel but it would be gone in the next few days if they would continue to eat it as breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Maybe he could spend a few dollars on stuff they do need.

 

Rin shakes his head. No, he wasn’t gonna spend money. He’s gonna win this contest and show Haru he’s more responsible with money.

The redhead makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich for lunch. He didn’t know what Haru and him were gonna make for dinner. Knowing Haru he’ll probably hang around Makoto and have the brunette treat him out to food. None of Rin’s friends were that nice. Sousuke has never paid for the redhead nor would he and Momo never had a dollar on him.

 

Around six Haru still hasn’t shown up nor has Kanate. Rin decides to have a small portion of mackerel for dinner and some bread. He wasn’t gonna worry about his brother since he was eating with his friends. 

“I’m home.” Haru says closing the door behind him.

“Did you eat?” Rin asks.

“Yah, Makoto and I ate some Chinese take out. He paid.”

“Hmm, that’s nice. I’m glad you didn’t starve.”

“Me too. Are you cooking my mackerel?” Haru glares at the redhead.

“I didn’t have anything else to cook.” 

“But I thought I was the only one who eats mackerel in this place?” Haru mimicked redhead about yesterday.

“I’d rather eat it than die.” Rin rolls his eyes. 

“Keep eating my food and see what happens.” The raven pushes past the redhead heading to the bedroom.

 

A few days has passed and the couple was still at it. Haru hid his mackerel from Rin and even from Kanate. Both Haru and Rin haven’t showered in days or did the laundry due to another contest Haru made up to see who can save up on the water bill. 

“You haven’t broken Haruka yet?” Gou asks on the phone.

“No. He’s tougher than I thought.” Rin answers.

“What happened to the boy who slept with newspapers? What happened to the boy who saved his tears to drink in the morning? Where’s the boy who can make five star meals with whatever was left in the fridge? Where is he?” 

“He’s still here. Don’t worry. Haru is going down tonight.”

 

In the late afternoon Haru returns from the community pool.

“How was work?” Rin asks from the kitchen.

“Um Okay???” 

“Come here, I made us some dessert.” The redhead smiles pulling Haru into the kitchen.

“Great, What did you make?” Haru asks rolling his eyes.

“Popsicles!” Rin takes out an iced popsicle for the raven and another one from him.

“I don’t trust you. What are these?” Haru raises an eyebrow making a face.

“It’s just ice I scraped out of the edges of the freezer.” Rin shrugs his shoulders and licks his popsicle. 

Haru licks his dessert as well but he coughs at the taste slightly gagging.

“It taste like smelly raw fish!” The raven grimaces.

“I got peas. Wanna trade?” Rin suggests.

“No, I’m fine, thanks!” Haru sends the redhead a cold glare. 

“Kanate is finished with his tutoring session at school. Can you pick him up?”

“Fine. Whatever it takes to get away from you.” The raven grabs his keys and walks out the door.

 

“Ugh! You smell, Haru.” Kanate covers his nose as he gets in the car.

“Do you want a ride home or not?”

“Not If you’re gonna smell like that. Ni-san smelled horrible today too. What’s wrong with you guys? Haven’t y’all heard of a shower?” 

“We’re using less water to lower the water bill.”

“Can’t hurt to use the shower once a week.” Kanate mutters. “You guys also cancelled the cable and the internet. What am I suppose to do now?”

“Go outside like a normal kid.”

“Gross.”

 

All the lights were off at the apartment when the two get back. Rin was at the dining table using the moon as his source of light to read the newspaper.

“Why are the lights off?” Haru questions turning them on.

“I just didn’t want to waste the electricity.”

“Okay. If you don’t need them then I don’t either.” He flicks the lights off.

“Can you guys stop with this? I feel like I’m a pioneer kid from the 80’s!”Kanate cries running to his room. 

 

“What’s for dinner?” Haru asks sitting in front of the raven.

“Oh, you’re gonna love this!” Rin grins getting up to grab whatever was in the pantry. “We’re having dog food. Canned to be exact.”

“Rin, this is dog food we had a year ago. When we had a dog.” Haru mentions. 

“Eh, it’s still good.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Chopped ground dinner with beef. Yum.” He reads the label.

“You’re not gonna eat that are you?” The Raven’s eyes widened.

“Hell Yah I am. Been waiting for this all day.” Rin opens the can and dumps the contents in a bowl.

Haru’s jaw drops when Rin takes a spoonful of the dog food. The redhead grimaces as he chews the food down. 

“You’re turn baby.” Rin opens the other can pouring it into an empty bowl pushing it toward Haru.

“Okay.” The raven says taking a spoonful.”It smells alright. I guess.” He sniffs it before putting the spoon full in his mouth and Rin gasps.

 

Haru coughs and gags as he chews the dog food.

“It’s okay, Haruka. You can spit it out.” Rin says.

“No, I want to win.” He cries eating more of the dog food.

“This is crazy. We’re eating dog food for dinner with the lights off. None of us are winning here. We look so stupid right now.” Rin sighs.”Let’s call it a draw.”

“Okay But I really really really need to take a shower.”

“Me too.” Rin smiles stroking Haru’s hand.”We can spend money just not the way we use too.”

“Yah, that’s fair.”

“Wanna order some take out?”

“Fuck yeah. After what we just ate.”

 

Haru leans in for a kiss but Rin pushes him away.

“No way, dog breath.” Rin teases.

“You ate dog food too!” Haru glares at the redhead.

“Um, actually I just put a dog label on a can of chili.” He confesses rubbing the back of his neck.

“Mine didn’t taste like fucking chili.”

“It wasn’t. You actually ate dog food.” 

“Rin! I can’t believe you!” Haru punches the other on the shoulder.

“Ow!” Rin yelps holding his shoulder.”I didn’t think you’d eat it! I’m sorry.”

“You’re making dinner and doing the dishes for the whole month.” Haru orders.

“Okay. Whatever to make it up to you.” He smiles before grabbing his phone to order Chinese food.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ lionessxlioness!


End file.
